monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
2020
2020 '''is the 9th year for the Canadian music label, Monstercat. Below is the list of events that have happened during the start and end of this year. '''Page Editor(s) * TheARIONDimension Ary * Volcanron Vol - Page Creator * ShadowOfBuchko Shadow Singles NOTES * Bold 'means the artist appeared 2 or more times. * ''Italic ''means this artist only appeared once and may not rejoin the roster afterwards. In other words, they only made a one-off appearance. ** Italics are removed if an artist returns at a future year. ** Italics become used after 8 months (or 1+ year) if they made a single appearance after that. * This single list is based on the YouTube releases of only singles on both the Uncaged and Instinct channels. ** We only identify singles on the list based on their song title and date release. January * Bittersweet by [[Pixel Terror|'Pixel Terror]] was released on January 6, 2020 on Uncaged, beginning the 2020 Uncaged line. * Where I Belong by Protostar featuring Emma McGann was released on January 7, 2020 on Instinct, beginning the 2020 Instinct line. * Who I Am by [[Crankdat|'Crankdat']] was released on January 9, 2020 on Uncaged. * Nobody Like You by Direct was released on January 10, 2020 on Instinct. * Urban Foxes, along with the rest of the WISH EP, by CloudNone was released on January 14, 2020 on Instinct. * Shut My Mouth, along with the rest of the All For Nothing / Shut My Mouth EP, by [[Koven|'Koven']] was released on January 16, 2020 on Uncaged. * Home Alright by Terry Zhong featuring Jack Newsome was released on January 17, 2020 on Instinct. * Ani Mevushal by [[Infected Mushroom|'Infected Mushroom']] and BLiSS will be released on January 20, 2020 on Uncaged. * Still by Glacier was released on January 21, 2020 on Instinct. * Hades by [[SLUMBERJACK|'SLUMBERJACK']] & FOMO was released on January 23, 2020 on Uncaged. * Without Your Love by Conro was released on January 24, 2020 on Instinct. * Stuck In Your Head by Tony Romera was released on January 27, 2020 on Uncaged. * Empty Sky by DESERT STAR was released on January 28, 2020 on Instinct. * Flying Nimbus by Julian Calor & BeauDamian was released on January 30, 2020 on Uncaged. * All For Nothing by Duumu & MYRNE was released on January 31, 2020 on Instinct. February * Freedom Bill by Infected Mushroom, Freedom Fighters and Mr. Bill was released on February 3, 2020 on Uncaged. * Time Travel Kool Aid by Half an Orange and Ephixa was released on February 4, 2020 on Instinct. * Collapse by Pixel Terror and Dirty Chime was released on February 6, 2020 on Uncaged. * Only You by Dexter King featuring Alexis Donn was released on February 7, 2020 on Instinct. * Propane by Eptic was released on February 10, 2020 on Uncaged. * Million Days by Sabai featuring Hoang & Claire Ridgely was released on February 11, 2020 on Instinct. * Redo by Crankdat was released on February 13, 2020 on Uncaged. * Ubi, along with the rest of the Temple Inward EP, by Glacier was released on February 14, 2020 on Instinct. * Don't Forget Me by Sullivan King & Wooli will be released on February 17, 2020 on Uncaged. * YES, along with the rest of the Gold / YES EP, by Koven will be released on February 18, 2020 on Instinct. * Always In A Nightmare by Au5 & Nytrix will be released on February 20, 2020 on Uncaged. * Black & Blue, along with the rest of the Black & Blue EP, by SLUMBERJACK & Corey Enemy featuring Mothica will be released on February 21, 2020 on Instinct. EPs, LPs, and Albums EPs * CloudNone released his fourth Monstercat EP, WISH, on January 14, 2020 on Instinct. * Koven released their fourth Monstercat EP, All For Nothing / Shut My Mouth, on January 16, 2020 on Uncaged. * Glacier released his debut Monstercat EP, Temple Inward, on February 14, 2020 on Instinct. Monstercat Albums * Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 8 was released on January 13, 2020. Debuting Artists * FOMO | January 23 | Uncaged * BeauDamian | January 30 | Uncaged * Freedom Fighters | February 3 | Uncaged * Mr. Bill | February 3 | Uncaged * Dirty Chime | February 6 | Uncaged * Sabai | February 11 | Instinct * Corey Enemy | February 21 | Instinct Debuting Featured * Emma McGann | January 7 | Instinct * Jack Newsome | January 17 | Instinct * Alexis Donn | February 7 | Instinct * Hoang | February 11 | Instinct * Mothica | February 21 | Instinct Events & Trivia * Bittersweet breaks the trend of having Hard Dance becoming the first genre on the very first single of the year since 2015. ** This time, Dubstep becomes the first genre of the year, an occurrence that happened in 2014 with Transformations.